User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/any Solo Desert Trapper
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #''Works, but I find it kind of useless (when you can trap trolls in under two minutes, etc)'' -Mikinator #What he said except the troll part and the useless part (leave only works, :P ) — Blastedt — 19:45, 5 February 2007 (CST) #Just tested this, it's pretty easy. This build can farm much more than just the Desert. Thumbs up. Doom Music 23:13, 14 February 2007 (CST) #I've used a very similar build in the desert. This does exactly what it is designed to, farm collectible drops. Alesain 13:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) #Put it in the wrong place >.> — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 14:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) #Well, what can I say? It works, it's easy to use, and you can do it even when you are tried as hell and not die. :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:39, 15 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #This build is too standerd, and though itworks, there are amny trapping builds that work better. Also, there is another build almost identical tot his (though it is a PvP build) and thus this article is not needed.--TheDrifter 16:50, 11 February 2007 (CST) #:Okay, could you point me to one? Entropy 23:38, 11 February 2007 (CST) #::I'd also like to see a better trapping build for farming. Of course, it isn't unlike User:TheDrifter to make very empty arguements without any evidence or rational reasoning to back it up. Doom Music 18:48, 13 February 2007 (CST) #— image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:25, 15 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Uhm...what does Mountain Trolls have to do with the build?? If you mean you can farm those faster and maybe make more money that way, then yea...but, all those collector items in the Desert have to be bought or gotten yourself. There's always a high supply of Mountain Troll Tusk anyways, so little point to farm for those. I know, you do it for the drops, so I guess it's sort of valid...but, meh. Change of pace (this is more laid-back), designed for getting those collectable drops more than anything else... Entropy 19:33, 5 February 2007 (CST) Meh... it does work ok, just a tad on the slow side... But then again much less chance of failure compared to other builds farming the crystal desert. The good thing is that drops tend to be better in the crystal desert (except elona's) than mountain trolls because too many people farm the trolls. After the nerf to griffon farming, there are barely any 55 monks farming around there any more so hydras and griffons do drop gold items with more frequency than those trolls. I'd like to favor it but the slowness bothers me... + I'm not a big fan of trap farming anyway... did too much of that in the UW and i'm totally sick of it lol --Lania Elderfire 01:31, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I just had a great idea, I should stick in Toxicity. I remember now how annoying Corsairs in Elona get with that skill, even if it's a level 1 spirit. Entropy 07:42, 13 February 2007 (CST) :More - I checked out the other Trap-friendly skills from other Campaigns and added them under Variants. Some of them can speed up the build a bit. Unfortunately it's now a Multi-Campaign build...but I guess those with just Prophecies can just stick to Antidote Signet without Toxicity. Or Throw Dirt. Entropy 08:13, 13 February 2007 (CST) I've tried out the build for Sand Giant farming, but have so far failed miserably. The Scar is so densely packed that backing up will aggro a new mob 9 times out of 10. Do I just suck? --217.116.246.5 08:30, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Hmm, I don't think you suck, Sand Giants are a bit difficult. From what I remember the area with Sand Giants, northeast of Thirsty River and Lord Dorn Lendigren, has a teleporter which gets you across to the area with the giants. Now, what you could do is activate it on both sides and teleport back if necessary... :If I'm thinking of the wrong place, then hmm again. The Sand Giants patrol slowly back and forth along the two levels of their area. There is the "lower" area, which you start out on, and the "upper" one, which is like a raised sandbar. You have to climb up to get to that. I would suggest, lay all your traps at the point where you climb up - it is a narrow chokepoint and perfect for traps. That should kill off a few giants, if not, you can retreat while they're Crippled...because the first ones you encounter, you can run away from and not meet any other opposition. Except for maybe a Dune Burrower, but those are easily dispatched. Anyway, after taking out the first Giants at the climbing-up point, I would proceed "backwards", southwards...the raised sandbar extends back aways in the direction you came from, and there are a few more giants patrolling along it. Take them out and run around if necessary. Use the chokepoint if you can. Once those are gone, you now have a large and safe area to run to, and farming those other Sand Giants should be easy enough. Hope that helps... :If you're still having problems I can try to show you myself in-game. ;) (T/ ) 13:21, 25 February 2007 (CST) Why not add in viper's nest fr poison instead of poison arrow, I know it won't last as long but i will free up your elites slot for oath shot or spike trap.--Devils Apprentice 21:30, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Because Viper's at 0...3 Beast makes Poison last for <10 seconds, and it is nowhere near as reliable for hit-and-run. Also, Oath Shot is kind of pointless for a solo trapper, since you need anti-interrupt like Blind to cover set traps...Trapper's Focus much better. I use Spike Trap for Trolls trapping, sure, but that is trolls and not desert. (T/ ) 01:42, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Yay! My "first" favored build! I'm happy ^^. Thanks everyone! Entropy 22:57, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Yay! Congrats!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:55, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Thought you quit the builds section. :P Someday I might send you my 30+ solo templates... cuz I don't have the ambition to start any build wars pages. lol Queen Schmuck 00:07, 16 February 2007 (CST)